


You Set a Fire in My Soul (So I Set One in Your Town)

by Stozier_Rights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Descent into Madness, Don’t you all worry one bit about the major character death, F/F, Fire, Gen, I had this idea when Wilbur first blew up L’manburg, It picks up from the button being pressed, Niki Fundy and Karl are medics cause I can ok, Rated For Violence, Slow Build, Song: Burning Pile by mother mother, This is simply an au from the cannon story line, This is the CHARACTERS not the PEOPLE!, This strays oh so far from being cannon, Villain!Niki au, be respectful to the ccs please!, if any of the ccs say their uncomfortable with this sort of thing it will be taken down!, on from there all cannon is very altered, some events in the cannon timeline after the explosion still exist but are altered, tw: mental health getting worse and worse, villain ark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stozier_Rights/pseuds/Stozier_Rights
Summary: Corruption‘𝐼𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑠𝑒, 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑦 𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑛 𝑎 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑖𝑙𝑒𝐴𝑙𝑙 𝑙𝑖𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒𝐼𝑓 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐼𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑇𝑜 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑛, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑛...’Burns___The villain Niki au absolutely no one asked for but I gave anyway!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, SBI Family Dynamic - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. The Great Unfinished Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this story picks up right after Wilbur pressed the button. After L’manburg first got blown up I had this idea, what if Niki was the new Wilbur? Obviously this no longer goes with cannon so it’s an au now! I just had the motivation to write chapter one at 1 am last night though, so here it is! Many of the cannon events from the explosion to current times are still in this, just slightly altered to fit how I want the plotline to go! I loved the idea of Villain Niki so, enjoy!
> 
> Tw: Death, injury, blood, graphic depictions of violence, explosions, fire 
> 
> Stay safe, love you babes! <33

The hiss of tnt and the horrified look on Tommy’s face as they made eye contact will forever be burned in Niki’s memory. 

Explosions, loud, hotter than hellfire explosions sprouted out from the ground their feet were planted on as Tubbo gave his presidential speech on the podium Schlatt had once stood on. 

It all happened so quickly, there was nowhere to run. The ground cratered under them as flames engulfed the area. She jolted her head around, hearing screams coming from all directions. Looking up to the podium, Tubbo was nowhere to be found. 

The sound of metal clinking against the ground was defining as Erets crown hit the burning pile, looking up, Eret had been sent flying through the air by the blast. He landed against a tree, making it visible that the man had already passed out ( _and hopefully was still alive.)_

To her left, Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl were all grouped. Karl was balling his eyes out into Sapnaps hold, clearly traumatized by the ordeal. Sapnap had burns covering his entire torso, arms, and legs. His shirt and pants were covered in scorches and burn holes, it looked like he had jumped in the flames to save somebody, and he probably had. All the burns were clearly third degree; if he didn’t tend to them, and soon, they’d do permanent nerve damage, Niki didn’t understand how he wasn’t wailing in pain at the sheer amount of burns covering his body. He wasn’t screaming though, only trying to comfort his fiancé as silent tears tracked down his face. 

Quackity, the third of the group attempted to muffle sobs and screams into his right four arm. His leg was bent at an extremely unnatural angle and blood poured from it, his left hand was gripping tightly to Karl’s as he seemingly tried not to pass out from blood loss. 

As one of the medics, ( _the other two being Karl and Fundy.)_ She wanted to help the injured boys but her attention was quickly grabbed by another shriek. 

_‘That fucker!’_

She followed the distinctive British accent to match the scrawny blonde body, there she found Tubbo as well. Tommy was trying to lift quite the piece of rubble off the other boy's leg with no help from anyone else. 

She tried to stand but fell back down in pain, there were burns on her feet and calves. Fundy then ran up to her, he didn’t seem to be too hurt, other than some cuts on his face- and oh blood seeping from a deep gash in his side. 

‘ _Niki! Thank god, are you ok? Jesus your legs.’_ He bent down to try and help her but she promptly pushed him away. ‘ _Fundy, trust me, I don’t have it the worst. You're stronger than me, go help Tommy lift that bolder off Tubbos leg. I’m going to try and help Karl Sapnap and Quackity. Karl doesn’t seem to be injured. I'll see if he can help Eret.’_

Fundy nodded before sprinting off to the two boys, Niki shakily stood and ignored the searing pain shooting through her legs. When she made it over to the men Quackity was on the verge of passing out as Sapnap shook the arm that was interlocked with Karl’s, trying his best to keep the boy awake. He didn’t have much medical knowledge but he knew if he happened to have a concussion he couldn’t let him sleep. 

Niki kneeled down in front of Quackity, Sapnap letting out a mix of a relieved sigh and whimper as she did. She grabbed a slim piece of wood that had been torn from a building in the eruption and held her coat in her mouth, ripping two pieces from it using her teeth and hands. She handed Quackity one of the pieces, telling him to bite down. 

‘ _This is going to hurt, really bad. But it will all be over soon. I promise.’_

The boy nodded, putting the fabric in his mouth as Niki gripped his calve and kneecap. He let out a strangled shriek muffled behind the cloth as she snapped his leg back into place. His knuckles were turning white from holding onto Karl’s hand so tightly and he bit the material as hard as he possibly could. Hearing Quackity in so much pain is what caused Sapnap to break down, whispering affirmations, small ‘ _its ok honey, your ok, we’re ok’_ between sobs. 

Tears began to roll down Niki’s cheeks as she formed a makeshift splint from the broken wood to hold his leg into place, she then wrapped the other piece of cloth around the ‘splint’ and leg as tightly as possible. A temporary fix, but enough to prevent further damage until they could do a proper cast at the medical center. ( _That is, if it was still there.)_

She looked to Karl, about to ask if he could help Eret, and that's when she noticed the burns. 

All over Karl’s hands and chest were burns, deep seated scorches. His sweater had been completely burnt away in the chest and the palms of his hands were covered in red, bubbling skin. He hadn’t just been crying because of being traumatized, he was injured and she wondered how she hadn’t noticed sooner. ( _Maybe Karl had been the one to save Sapnap and not the other way around. The lacerations added up to that, Sapnaps being considerably worse and Karl having quite damaged hands and chest reign.)_

The girl tore more of the thick jacket, wrapping Karl’s damaged hands as he whimpered in pain. 

With what was left of the torn coat she wrapped Sapnaps arms whilst talking to Karl. 

‘ _Karl, you know how to tend to burns. I know you can, it’s not gonna be easy but you have to get to the community house. I don’t know if the medical center is still standing but we have extra supplies in the community house. I know you can’t tend to your hands, guid Quackity through it. After your hands are properly cared for tend to Sapnaps, he will get permanent nerve damage if it’s not done soon.’_

Karl nodded shakily before Niki bagan talking to Sapnap, ‘ _there’s no way in hell Quackity can walk on his leg, I know how much pain you're in as well but do you think you’ll be able to carry him to the community house?’_ Sapnap nodded without hesitation and Niki stood again. ‘ _Ok, go before it’s too late. I’ve got to see if Erets is alive.’_

She climbed the crater wall, reaching the ground level again. Eret was still slumped against the tree, unconscious. The girl instantly went to check his pulse, she felt a faint but present beat and let out a relieved puff of air. She made sure he had no worrisome cuts or burns before Fundy ran up behind her, breathless. 

‘ _Fundy, is Tubbo ok?’_

Fundy nodded, ‘ _his leg doesn't look great but is surprisingly ok for what happened. It’s definitely broken but not detached. There’s already some bruising, no blood though.’_

_‘Did you splint it?’_

The fox hybrid nodded once again. Niki then turned back to Eret, ‘ _I need you to bring him back to the community house, he definitely has a concussion from hitting the tree. Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap are already on their way there. They’re gonna need help, I’m not sure if Quackity can handle fixing Karl’s hands, and your side needs stitches. I’ll make sure everyone here is ok.’_

_‘Ok, but what about your legs?’_

Niki shook her head, ‘ _it's not that bad, won’t do permanent damage.’_

Fundy hoisted Eret up, holding him bridal style, ‘ _and Niki?’_

_‘Hm?’_

_‘Have you seen my dad?’_

Niki froze, Wilbur, she had to find Wilbur. 

_‘I’ll find him and let you know over the com, get to the community house.’_

With that the boy began sprinting towards the nearby path. 

Niki scanned the area again, Tommy had hoised Tubbo up to the ground where he was propped up against some rubble, Tommy was still in the pit however, seemingly searching for anyone who could have been hurt. The blond himself had a few minor cuts and burns along his arms, a sizable gash on his cheek and a cut on his leg but seemed otherwise unharmed. Most of the fire had died down to embers now. In the nearby mountain there was now a small opening, a small opening where Wilbur stood. 

His arms were spread as he let out a laugh, looking over the destruction. Behind him stood his father, a horrified look on his face as he listened to his son. 

  
  


_‘Oh my god,’_ Phill paused, scanning the area ‘ _Will, it’s all gone.’_

_‘My L’Manburg Phill! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished!’_

  
  


It clicked for Niki, Wilbur did this. He blew it all up. 

  
  


_‘If I can’t have this, no one can Phill.’_

_‘Oh my god…’_

_‘Kill me Phill, Phill kill me. Phill-‘_

Wilbur drew his diamond sword, throwing it to Phil’s feet. 

_‘-stab me with a sword. Murder me now, kill me, killza, kill me, do it, do it, murder me. Look they all want you to.’_

_‘Do it Phill, kill me, kill me.’_

_‘Your my son!’_

_‘Phill kill me!’_

_‘No matter what you do, no matter what you’ve done, what you’ve taken part of-‘_

_‘Phill look!’_

He pointed out to what he had done, ‘ _how much work went into this and it’s gone!’_

_‘Do it. Do it.’_

Phill finally drove the sword through his son's body, tears running down his face as he did. Wilburs body slid down the wall, his hands grabbing at the blade. The boy began to choke up blood, all while laughing. 

  
  


Niki let out a heart wrenching scream when she saw what Pill had done, He’d killed Wilbur.

  
  


‘ _You couldn’t just win…’_

_‘Phill, you know, dream said earlier there wasn’t a trader, you know what? He fucking lied!’_ Will giggled as he spoke. ‘He lied! It’s Technoblade, Pill it’s Technoblade, it’s Techno! He’s waiting with withers to be spawned, eight of them.’ 

_‘Oh my god, no no no. I have to get out of here, I have to get down there_.’ Phill ran down the mountain to the ground, hoping he could stop at least one of his sons. 

  
  


Niki saw the pink haired man approach, two wither skulls equipped in his hands, she tried to make herself run, to yell for Tommy to run. But her feet were glued to the ground and she couldn’t seem to get out any noise. 

‘ _You wanna be a hero Tommy?’_

The withers were spawned, it was too late. 

‘ _Then die like one.’_

Punz, Ponk, Phill, anyone who wasn’t injured fought of the withers to the best of their abilities. Tommy had ran up to Tubbo and was now standing guard in front of him. His older brother approached, telling him to move ( _probably so he could kill Tubbo)_ and prompting a fight between the two. 

Niki just stood there, seeing all the chaos, the death, tears, and blood, oh god so much blood. She wanted to help, to make sure everyone was ok, but she still couldn’t bring herself to move, tears silently ran down her face and she stared at the hole in the mountain. As she stared at Wilbur. 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death hurts, who would’ve guessed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I high key hate this chapter but I’m not sure what else to do with it so, here :/ 
> 
> I might add to it or edit later.
> 
> Tw: death, depictions of injuries, panic attack (?), vomit
> 
> Stay safe babes, love you! <3

There was a deep seated burn in Nikis chest when she jolted up in the woods surrounded by beaten down cobblestone and wood walls. Her home and bed had to have been destroyed in the explosion, she was at spawn. The sudden harsh movement sent her into a coughing fit. She had never respawned ( _ she had never died, there was never the need.)  _ The blond knew everyone felt pain when they died, but she was never aware that the pain of your death carried on into respawn. Her entire body tingled with pain. The last thing she remembered before her vision was engulfed in black, was agony from wither magic and dust on her skin, covering her, a swarm of darkness impossible to escape. 

Niki had seen the skull coming her way, the many new explosions filling her ears. She finally came back to herself and moved, running as fast as her legs to carry her. Alas she was too late once again. The skull landed within mere feet of her, the wither affects halting her movement and rapidly decreasing her health. A new small crater was now formed from the blast, a crater she had then collapsed in. It was over before she even had the chance to fight back. 

She had a quick and frightening realization that it was now dark out. 

_ How long had it been since she died?  _

Panic filled her chest alongside the deep sting, she had no clue who was ok, who was severely injured or even dead. 

_ The community house, she had to go to the community house.  _

She sat the rest of the way up, standing immediately. This caused a pounding pain in her head and a twist in her stomach. She was extremely nauseous, what was the point of respawning if all the pain carried over anyway? Still she rushed out of the breaking down walls and ran through the spruce woods, heading for the community house that wasn’t too far away. Soon she reached the wooded path that led to the backside of the building and let out a relieved sigh. 

The girl ran into the building nearly colliding with Fundy in the process, the redheaded boy grabbed the panting girl's shoulders to stop her from falling. 

“Niki! Where on earth have you been?” 

Before Niki could answer she was back out the door, emptying whatever was in her stomach into the water that the path stood over. Fundy held her hair back to the best of his abilities, rubbing her back gently as he had the realization. 

“You didn’t make it out did you?” 

Niki shook her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before falling into Fundy’s arms. 

He held her tightly, “I know it hurts. The after effects lasted about a week and a half after for me when Eret, you know…” Niki nodded knowing it was still a sore subject, even if they were in cahoots again. “You need to rest-“ 

“No no no, your side isn’t even stitched yet, and everyone got injured. Karl’s already out because of his hands. Please I have to help.” Fundy solemnly nodded, seeing the desperate look in her eyes. 

Once they were back in the brick building Niki made sure everyone was there. Tubbo and Tommy were sitting in the far corner; Tubbo fast asleep with a propper cast on his leg and Tommy still looking like he was in defence mode. Techno seemingly did a number on the younger. Tommy now having gauze wrapped around his right shoulder that were soaked in blood as well as quite a few new lacerations that had been tended to. 

Eret was sat on one of the beds slowly drinking a cup of water, the man had his sunglasses off so his solid white and pupil-less eyes were out for all to see. She was glad he was awake and drinking something. 

Phill was sitting behind Quackity, seemingly repairing a broken wing on the younger by securing it to his back with tight bandaging. He had a cast on as well, already signed by Karl and Sapnap. Karl was doing his best at applying cream and bandages to Sapnap, she knew it wasn’t easy for him, having very little mobility in his hands currently. 

She made Fundy sit down and take a break, carefully giving him stitches in the side. He whined in pain during one of the sutures and she gave him a sympathetic look, muttering a small sorry. 

“Niki?...”

“Hm?” She was concentrated but tried her best to respond with a sweet tone. 

“I know I already asked you but, after I left with Eret, did you ever find my dad? He only has one life left and I haven’t seen him since he handed the presidency to Tubbo. I’m just worried.” 

Niki felt her face fall and had to hold back tears as she recounted the events from earlier. 

“Fundy… Wilbur he, he’s gone…” 

Tears instantly fogged the fox hybrid's eyes as the words processed. 

“He- My dads dead?... No no he can’t be, N-Niki he can’t be gone, please!” He was now full on sobbing, Niki trying to keep him still so he didn’t hurt himself any worse. 

“It’s ok, please calm down, I need you to calm down for me before you rip your stitches please. Fundy listen to my voice.” 

Fundy’s puffy eyes met Niki’s and Niki gave a comforting smile, the stitches were done but the pain wasn’t. She tried to hold back her tears for the sake of the boy sitting in front of her. “Deep breaths ok? Deep breaths with me.” 

Fundy nodded and after a few minutes he was reduced to silent tears and throaty whimpers. 

“He wasn’t well Fundy, he’s in a better place now.” 

Fundy simply avoided her gaze, “I know… He, he did this didn’t he?” 

Niki nodded biting her lip, “It wasn’t the same Will we all knew and loved, he wasn’t in his right mind.” 

“My dads dead…” 

“It’ll be ok, I promise.”

… 

Once she had coaxed the boy into sleep she made her way over to Sapnap, Karl, Quackity and Phill. 

Quackity winced as Phill finished securing the light yellow wing. 

“Alright Quackity, you can’t use it for a good four weeks. To bathe have Sapnap or Karl help you take the bandages off then rewrap them after. If the pain gets worse or doesn’t stop after four weeks, come to me.” Quackity nodded, wiping a few stray tears that had escaped due to the pain. 

Sapnap was holding his hand, rubbing his palm with his thumb comfortingly. 

“So now we have to help your smelly ass shower?” He said with a small laugh, smiling at the fact that it gained a smile and giggle out of Quackity. 

“Oh shut up Samsung refrigerator, you know you’ll love it.” 

“Both of you shut the honk up,” Karl said with a giggle, “we have to bathe our little baby duckling.” 

Phill smiled at the three goofing off, happy they could make light of such a fucked up situation before he turned his attention to Niki.

“How did I miss that he’d broken a wing?” 

“It’s hard to notice, unless you're a bird hybrid or trained in the medical field for wings. It’s probably best that I found it before you as I have experience with wings-“ he spread his own jet black wings. “You could’ve permanently stopped him from flying if improperly repairing it.” 

Niki nodded before sitting next to Sapnap, examining the burns that were still being worked on by Karl. 

“Karl, give your hands a break, get some rest, I’ve got it from here.” 

“Are you sure Niki, I’m sure you're not feeling well ethier.” 

Niki nodded, prompting Karl to hesitantly lay his head down in Quackity’s lap, both dozing off not long after. Sapnap quietly thanked Niki for letting Karl take a break, as he was in quite an amount of pain. 

She started patching the injury’s, looking over to Phill who was silently crying in the process. 

“Phill… I, I saw what happened, I’m so sorry…” 

Phill met her eyes, “You saw?” 

Niki nodded, placing a bandage on Sapnaps red and scorched back. 

“I swear, I didn’t want to, he’s- he was my son for fucks sake. I’m so sorry I-“ 

“Phill, I know it wasn’t your fault. It’s ok.” 

Phill silently looked down, “I feel like I failed him.” 

The girl stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. “Your all Fundy has left Phill, he needs you. Promise me you’ll take care of him.”

The man nodded, “I’ll never let anything happen to him. Not this time.”

Niki felt pity for the angel, not even close to being able to comprehend how much pain he was going through in the moment. She glanced over at a sleeping Fundy, who was curled up next to Eret on the cott and thought about how much he looked like his father. 

She was just hoping he wouldn’t even come close to having the same ending as him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Fundy angst pog 
> 
> Also, duck hybrid quackity supremacy
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Love you babes! <33


End file.
